Putting Zedd in the One Piece story
by aogden.s.s.s
Summary: The strawhats dock at a abandoned island to enjoy a moments rest from the wobbling sea. To then come across a mystrious girl. Surprised the girl sends the whole crew popping somewhere else. Now Nami is alone in a perfict city. Hearing from a under loper of this world Nami finds out a powerful warper wants the Strawhats world to end to only be replaced with perfection.


**Prologue: signs documents**

This is my first series, and longest I've ever written besides school essays. So it's going to be scratchy. Em' I hope you like the journey Zedd takes in the one piece world

I've never made promises like this before ever. In fact I never really expected everything to boil down to this. Sitting in front of a desk, being surrounded by a huge circle room screaming exquisite to me. I turn to face the man behind the desk. He slammed down a stack of papers in front of me, and gestured me to come closer.

"Since finding you these are some of the agreements the gorusei can make since finding you. The man starts to poke at the top of the paper and continues talking. "It is your choice to decide if you want to go along with the code, or not. Though going ageist everything will lead to us just locking you up or killing you. Again it's your choice." He turns to face me and passes over the papers. I pick them up looking over them then I look up.

"I can't read." The man then grunts and snags the papers from me.

"Okay, I'll read them." Grabbing his glasses and he starts reading over it

"Court of the World government has come to the conclusion you are not free to go for the damage you've caused and the power you possess. instead of imprisonment or execution. We have decided to have you serve the Marines until retirement." He then sets back down the papers flicking a pen towards me. I slouch down into my seat. Wait... how long would it be until a retirement. What even is a retirement. I'm only 250 years old. Dammit, why did I eat that stupid thing! Mixed up in all this 'human' mess. I guess there's no other way. Picking up the pen on the table I scribbled over the line. Right, that's how they do it right? I turn to look up at him again. Then cracking a smile and skidding the papers back.

"Right so I signed what now? I don't understand human culture all that well. So you might have to fill me in." I cock my head to the side and sit back up. He looks at me.

"Well by signing it means you've agreed to the terms and conditions the gorusei have made for you. Your pretty lucky they let you live."

"What are the gorusei? Are they people?"

"Yes they are, and they are the ones who run the World Government. They make sure everything stays in order." He starts picking through the papers and lays them out. "Now this list explains what you can and can't do while serving and how far in the ranks you can achieve right now."

"So what can I do? I mean... It's good to know these things."

"No, you want to know what you can't do. That is, Turning into your true form without given permission. This is pretty much it. For the don'ts. The furthest rank you can get is rear admiral, and you must always have a vice admiral or higher around you at all times"

"Are they really that scared of me?" The man turns and gives me a look of 'no shit' then looks over to grab another paper.

"This is the terms of your diet, and-"

"Wait, I have to have a diet? I may be new to this stuff, but doesn't that mean it controls what I eat?"

"Yes it does." The man leans back into his chair bringing his hands up to his chin in thought. " I believe we're going to put you on a pescatarian form of diet. It would be good for you." The man brings down his hands and continues to look through other documents strewn across the table.

"What is pescatarian? I'm kind of ageist it because it sounds unpleasant." After the comment was made the man looked up and laughed.

"I guess you could be right, but a pescatarian, I assure you, isn't a pest, but more of a not meat but fish diet." Zedd shrugs,

"Well, fish never really filled me. They just were In the way, but maybe this tiny body will be filled with them." The interviewer them acknowledges the statement with a nod, and pushes over a pen for Zedd to sign the document.

"We can talk about everything else in your training. It's not like you really have much of a choice to decline. It would only mean your death. So just sign right here." He points to the line under the text, and motions toward the pen. Zedd picks it up, and observes the strange 'weapon' for a second. Then slams it straight down in the middle of the line on the paper. Surprised the interviewer jumps out of his chair away from the desk. Zedd leans back with a smirk on his face.

"I guess this means I'm part of the marines now. When does training start?" The man face palms himself whipping away sweat from his face. Catching his breath.

"Right now, and we're starting with proper edict in education of this world.

Welcome to the marines."

This is just a story on my OC from One Piece. I just started to draw a marine with sharp teeth that looked like a guy with a koi problem, but then started to grow more on him. Now I want to write him in the one piece story more.


End file.
